Fiesta loca en Lycia
by KTTR
Summary: El cumpleaños de Lyn no es precisamente lo que ella planea. Advertencia de algo de ecchi.


**Fiesta loca en Lycia**

Ese no era un día muy bueno para Lyn. Definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

-Ya es un día muy malo ¿Me oyeron? Así que aléjense de mi vista.

-¡Pero él... ¡Él!...- exclamó uno de los grandulones que tenía delante.

Se encontraban en un bar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lyn, cuando unos tipos decidieron correrle mano a Lucius, y al notar que tenía "eso" entre las piernas sacaron sus armas, como si hubiesen sido engañados, los muy.

-¡Fue vuestra culpa!- reclamó Lyn

Lucius lloraba en un rincón.

-Ahora váyanse de aquí, antes de que les corte los pies.

De repente alguien entró por la ventana, quebrándola.

-¡Lucius! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó Raven, espada en mano- ¿Qué te hicieron esos condenados?

-¿Y tú qué rábanos haces aquí?- alegó Lyn

-Nada que te importe.

-¡Sí que me importa!

De pronto Sain y Kent entraron con sus caballos a la cantina, sin embargo Sain no vio el marco de la puerta y se golpeó la cara contra este. El golpe lo botó al suelo.

-¡Mi cara!- chilló -¡Mi hermosa cara!

-Lady Lyndis ¿Se encuentra bien?- se apresuró a preguntar Kent.

-¿Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa? ¿Qué acaso sus mamás no les dijeron que para entrar a una cantina hay que desmontar?- alegó Lyn

-Bueno... mi señora.

-¡Mi cara!

Lucius llorando en una esquina

-¿Qué?- apuró Lyn

-¡Es que nacimos así!- admitió Kent, sorprendiendo a todos- No quería decirle, pero siempre he estado pegado a este caballo ¡Lo siento, Lady Lyndis! ¡No merezco su perdón!

Kent se fue a llorar a una esquina junto a Lucius.

-Vaya, eso explica el por qué nunca los vi abajo de sus caballos- musitó Lyn

En eso Eliwood y Hector entraron, caminando tan torpemente que tenían que abrazarse el uno al otro.

-¡Holaaaaaaa!- saludó Eliwood.

-¿Comostán?- secundó Hector

-¡Joder! ¡¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? ¿Cómo es que al pisar un bar ya están borrachos?- reclamó Lyn- ¡Este día apesta!

-Vengo buscando al más fuerte- exclamó una voz detrás de los marqueses

Al voltearse Lyn encontró a Karel.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije- movió su espada con elegancia- Vengo a matar. Mi camino es el de la espada. Tiempo sin vernos, Lyn ¿Estás lista para enfrentarme?

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero pelear ahora? ¡Ándate de aquí!

-Jojojojo- rió Karel malévolamente.

Y como me da lata introducirlos uno a uno, entraron todos los demás personajes de Blazing Sword como una avalancha.

-¡Oigan, oigan!- exclamó Lyn, entre todo el barullo de gente hablando- ¡Escúchenme!

Pero era inútil, todos hablaban y contaban estupideces. Lyn comenzó a apuntar con el dedo para que le prestaran atención.

-¡¿Cómo rayos entraron los hermanos dragones aquí? ¡Se supone que están en su mundo dracónico!

Nils y Ninian sonrieron

-¡¿Y qué les pasa a esos de ahí?- Lyn apuntó a Athos, Nergal y al padre de Eliwood- ¡Oigan, ustedes tres! ¡Se supone que ya están muertos! ¡Váyanse a jugar a sus tumbas o algo! ¡Shu, shu!

Entonces Nergal, Athos, el padre de Eliwood, Eliwood y Hector empezaron a bailar zamba, y alrededor de ellos se formó un grupo de personas aplaudiendo.

-¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo les puede gustar ver a esos ancianos bailando?... ¡Oigan!

-Dile a tu wybern que se eche a un lado- ordenó Fiora

-¡Tú deja a tu pedazo de hipopótamo con alas afuera!- exclamó Heath

-¡¿Y ustedes por qué (censurado) traen a sus mascotas aquí?- les gritó Lyn.

En eso Karel apuntó su espada al cuello de la espadachina.

-Primero nuestro duelo, linda.

-¿Aquí? Me estás tomando el pelo ¿Cierto?

Y entonces otra espada se acercó al cuello de Lyn

-No dejaré que te quedes con mi hermano- la amenazó Karla.

-¡Quédatelo!- exclamó Lyn

Lucius llorando.

-Lucius ¿Estás bien?- se le acercó Raven

-¡Lord Raven!- exclamó Lucius, y su cara se iluminó divinamente

-Olvídalo- Raven se fue a otro lado

-¡No! Lord Raven ¡Espérame!- exclamó Lucius, y fue tras él.

-¡Mi cara!

-Dile a tu pony maricón que se vaya

-¡Tú dile a tu lagartija mutante que se largue!

-Hermano, lucha conmigo- le rogó Karla.

Karel sonrió

-Veo que te has hecho fuerte

Y ambos comenzaron a pelear sobre Lyn

-Este es mi día de suerte- sonrió Matthew, mientras robaba dinero por donde su mano pasara.

-Yo te amo- dijo Louise

-Yo te amo a ti- respondió Pent

Y de sus abrazos y besos salían corazones flotantes, que llenaron el cielo del local.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Pent

-¿Sí?

-Tengamos hijos- sugirió Pent

-Pero querido, yo ya estoy embarazada ¿Se te olvidó?

-¡Tengamos otro!

-Pero amor, tenemos que esperar a que nazca el primero.

Pero ya era muy tarde para replicar, pues Pent comenzó a besar partes que no puedo mencionar en este fic, y luego ambos se echaron sobre una mesa a dar un espectáculo prohibido a los ojos menores de edad.

-Waw- exclamó Guy, sin poder quitar sus ojos de la pareja de casados

-Increíble ¿No?- comentó Erk

-¡Puaj! ¿Los adultos hacen eso?- inquirió Serra

-¡Mi cara! ¡Todos me pasaron encima de la cara!

-¡Woah!- exclamó Will- ¡La señora Louise es muy flexible!

-Oye, pásame las cabritas- pidió Erk- Oye, Lowen

-¿Ah?- con cabritas en la boca- Ah, sí

Lowen le pasó las cabritas a Erk, y este a Will, y este a Guy, y este a Serra.

-¡Y ustedes no se pongan a hacer esas cochinadas en un fanfic de niños!- les retó Lyn, y luego se fijó en todos los que veían a los casados intimando- ¡Y ustedes no se queden ahí viendo! ¡Hagan algo!

Guy, Erk, Will, Lowen y Serra compartieron miradas confusas, hasta que todos comenzaron a bailar el baile del perrito.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Vamos, Jaffar- lo animó Nino mientras bailaba- Danza conmigo. Es divertido.

El asesino, con su cara de treinta metros de aburrimiento, no movía un músculo.

-Mh...- respondió fríamente

-¡Wiiiiiiii!- exclamó Nino, mientras bailaba alrededor de Jaffar.

-Lalalalalala- cantaban Nergal, Athos, Eliwood, su padre y Hector.

Y de pronto se abrió un portal del tiempo frente a ellos, y de este apareció Roy.

-¡Woah!- Exclamó Roy- ¡Es mi padre en el pasado! ¡Y mi abuelo!

-¡Woah!- exclamó Eliwood- ¡Es mi hijo del futuro!

-¡Woah!- exclamó el papá de Eliwood- ¡Es mi nieto del futuro!

-¡Woah!- exclamó Hector- ¡Ese es el tipo que soñé que le quitaba la virginidad a mi hija!

Roy se quedó paralizado

-¡¿Que yo voy a hacer qué con Lilina?

-Erh... nada, nada. No dije nada- se corrigió Hector

-¡Ven, baila con nosotros!

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Él no es de esta línea de tiempo!- exclamó Lyn

-¡!- bailaban y cantaban los ya mencionados, junto a Roy.

Y de pronto se abrió un portal interdimensional, del cual apareció Link

-¡Woah!- exclamó Link- ¡Los viajes interdimensionales son alucinantes, bro!

-¡Miren, puede hablar!- exclamó Roy

-¡Roy!- saludó Link- Tiempo sin verte ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-No importa. Ven, baila y canta con nosotros.

Y a todo el grupo se sumó Link

-¡!

-¡Joder! ¡Váyanse!- musitó Lyn, y apuntó a Link- ¡Y tú ni siquiera eres de este juego!

-Sí, sí soy- mintió Link- Soy un nómada/mercenario/jinete/héroe del tiempo.

-¡Lord Raven!- lo llamó Lucius, con un tono de voz algo afeminado.

Mas lord Raven entró a un armario, en donde se encontraban Rebecca y Farina, ya muy apretadas.

-¡Uy, lord Raven!- dijeron ambas en un tono para adultos.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir.

-Para nada- lo atajó Farina- Te puedes quedar cuanto quieras.

-No, en serio- reclamó él- me tengo que...

-¡Lord Raven!- se oyó la voz poco varonil de Lucius por sobre el griterío.

-Olvídenlo. Me quedo.

-¡Yay!- exclamaron Rebecca y Farina a la vez

-¡Este era chiquitiiiiiiiitoooo...- cantaban los borrachos de Nergal, Athos, Eliwood, su padre, Roy, Hector y Link, todos a la vez.

-¡Mi cara! ¡Mi hermosa cara!

-¡Eres fuerte!- exclamó Karla

-Claro que lo soy- respondió Karel

-Te amo- continuaba Louise

-Y yo te amo a ti- repetía Pent

-¡Woah!- exclamaron Guy, Lowen, Erk, Will y Serra

-¡Tu pony primero!

-¡Tu lagartija antes!

-Me rindo. Este día es peor que pésimo

Y súbitamente el techo de la cantina se hizo trizas, y los restos se elevaron hacia el cielo, como llevados por el viento. Y por encima de sus cabezas apareció un círculo dorado, y dentro de aquel círculo la cara de un gigante sesentón oriental.

-Yo soy Shigeru Miyamoto...- habló, y su potente voz arrancó árboles y movió mares, e hizo callar a todos los presentes en la cantina- Y he venido a... he venido... a...

De pronto el hombre dentro del círculo empequeñeció, y cayó como tabla entre todos los personajes dentro de la cantina. Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, preocupados.

-¡He venido a bailar!- Shigeru se levantó de un salto.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon, y comenzaron a bailar zamba hasta el amanecer.

Una persona caminaba por las tierras de Lycia esa mañana. Había decidido visitar a sus amigos marqueses, que no los veía desde la guerra. Mas no se esperaba encontrar una taberna destrozada a las afueras de una ciudad, ni mucho menos a todos sus amigos de la guerra botados en el suelo, apestando a alcohol.

Finalmente, luego de media hora buscando entre los casi cadáveres, encontró a Lyn. La levantó entre sus brazos, despertándola, y ella reconoció a su estratega al momento.

Lyn dijo algo débilmente, tan débil que al principio el estratega no pudo oírla. Le pidió repetirlo y esta vez acercó su oreja a los labios de ella.

Sus últimas palabras, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo, fueron claras.

-Nunca invites de Shigeru Miyamoto a tu cumpleaños.


End file.
